


conceal.

by trendyandtwisted



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Historical Inaccuracy, Idiots in Love, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren in Love, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Literature, POV Female Character, POV Original Female Character, Period-Typical Sexism, Possessive Kylo Ren, Red (Color), References to Jane Austen, Romance Novel Heroine Oliver Queen, Romantic Fluff, Romeo and Juliet References, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Star Wars References, Strong Female Characters, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trendyandtwisted/pseuds/trendyandtwisted
Summary: con·ceal/kənˈsēl/verbkeep (something) secret; prevent from being known or noticed."love that they had to conceal from others"| Kylo Ren Alternate Universe|And it begins with a masquerade ball...also on wattpad @trendyandtwisted |update on weekends!|insta is @trendyandtwisted for visuals, mood boards, aesthetics, etc.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren & Ben Solo, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! Never wrote anything on here before but I'm trying to figure it all out! I will be trying to have pictures on here so you can really see what I'm describing. This is mainly outfits or just plain imagery. I don't have a specific person in mind when it comes to Belle so feel free to imagine anyone! Hope you enjoy !!

"How many more would you like my lady?" Camilla spoke to me softly.

I glanced at my dark auburn ribbon like hair placed so elegantly on my head. The twists she had finally mastered wound beautifully as I pestered her into adding a few pearls into her design. I turned my head to the side noticing a spot perfect for a pearl.

"One more, right here." I stated as I raised my head up to point to the very spot on my scalp.

After placing the last pearl in my hair, Camilla stood up running her hands through her dress in attempt to smooth out the rags. "Very well then. Is there anything else I can help you with Lady Belle?"

I quickly looked at my appearance once more before looking at Camilla in the mirror. "No, I believe that will be all."

"Very well." She said as she proceeded to the door and quietly shut it behind her.

I smoothed out my dress in the mirror as my younger sister and her friend from France came tumbling in through my shared door with my dear sister.

"Oh! Sorry Belle." My sister said to me.

I gave her a soft smile, eyeing her friend. "That's quite alright, Jess. Colette, I presume you have been well?"

Colette glanced at me with a tight smile. "I have been very well."

I return the fake smile she started and turn back around to the mirror. "And why did the two of you come barging in my room like two men at a tavern after a wild night?" I spoke smoothing my hair precisely.

"Well, I came to ask if I could possibly borrow your blue dress for tonight." My eyebrows raised in shock at my sisters request.

"My blue dress? What ever for?" I said spinning around to face her.

Jessamine looked down at her feet her plain brown hair falling in her face while doing so. "Well you see, William will be-"

"Oh my stars. Boys, boys, boys. That's all you two ever talk about." I interrupted her.

"But how can you not think about boys on a night like this?" Colette exclaimed through her french accent.

_Quite simply actually._

"Whatever your reasons may be, I suppose you may wear my blue dress, though I will never know why you waste such a ravishing dress on such an uninteresting man such as William." I said lathering my voice with disgust as I spoke of his name.

"Oh thank you, thank you, Belle!" Jessamine exploded in excitement, completely ignoring my comment of her dear old William.

"You know, you shouldn't wear such dark colors on a vivacious night such as this one." Colette spoke to me eyeing my dark red dress.

[Belle's Dress](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_35g5RnSiq/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

I turned back in the mirror observing my dress before turning back to her. "Yes but you see, when you have a mask as marvelous as this one." I said picking up the mask from my vanity and holding it up to meet my eyes. "You don't need a dainty dress."

[Belle's Mask](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_35iCInCPm/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

"Come now Belle, you know Colette means well. Think of the men you will attract wearing such stand offish colors on the night of the biggest ball in our country." Jess spoke to me while opening my closet to fetch the light blue dress of mine.

"I hope to attract none." I said bluntly. "Now, be a dear and tie this mask on me."

Jessamine stopped rummaging through my closet and walked over to me as I spun around. She carefully tied the mask over my hair.

"Belle! These pearls are breathtaking!" Jess said to me after tying the mask on.

I turned back to her with a smile. "Oh, I know! Camilla has truly out done herself this time."

Colette scoffed. "And you say you don't want any attention from men, yet you walk around in dark colors and pearls in your hair!"

I turned back to the mirror and adjusted the mask as I said, "Oh my dear Colette. I dress for the satisfaction of myself, no one else. That must be something you French women have not heard of quite yet. Heaven knows the French always have to try to keep up with the English."

"Belle!" Jessamine said to me in a disapproving tone.

I turned to face her batting my lashes apologetically. "Why yes my dear sister?"

"I do not believe-"

A knock at the door interrupted her.

"Yes?" I called.

My father, Lord Buckingham soon entered my room. "Ah my beautiful daughters."

"Hello father." Jessamine and I both said in unison.

"Your mother wanted me to send a message." He spoke as he chuckled.

"And that would be?" Jess asked.

"'Tell Lady Arabella Rose and Lady Jessamine Ivy to please grab their masks and hurry down.' I was also to say, 'tell our dear Arabella to not wear any dark colors for she will display that she is in mourning and may not be courted.'"

Colette gave me a smirk as my father called out my dress.

"Oh no! The fear of not being courted! How ever will I live?" I said dramatically while placing the back side of my hand on my forehead to display my sarcasm more effectively.

My father looked at me disapprovingly. "I am just the messenger, no need to shoot. I for one think you look very lovely in red."

I smiled at my father and he returned it.

"Arabella." He said to me nodding.

"Father." I said still smiling.

He turned his attention to my sister. "Jessamine."

She then smiled at him. "Father."

He moved in the direction of Colette as she smiled brightly for her moment in the spotlight.

My father looked at her and then walked out the door closing it softly behind him as Colette sat there dumbfounded.

"Well girls, if we are all completed on commenting on my dress, I shall see you two down there." I spoke as Jess had Colette cinching her into my light blue gown.

[Jess's (Belle's technically) Dress](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_35jFgnppR/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

I opened the door carefully as I sneaked out of my room. _Red, red, red. Why was it that red was seen as such an awful color? Light blue and pink are for the innocent young women who are desperately waiting for a man to steal her dance card. Begging for a man? That is just simply not within my vocabulary. Anyways red is a lovely color on me as father said._

"Belle!" a shout ripped me from my internal ranting.

I whipped my head around squinting through my mask to see my sister and Colette somehow in their dresses with masks placed upon their delicate faces. Heavens.

[Jess's Mask, Colette doesn't get imagery whoops](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_35jy-Hlmz/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

"Could you two please keep it down? You are acting like a bunch of school girls." I snapped at them roughly.

Jess and Colette quickly closed their mouths shutting off their beaming smiles. "I apologize sister, mother said we are to be escorted and announced together."

"Of course, hurry now." I said as Colette ran in front of me elegantly gracing down the marvelous staircase intertwined with gold as I placed my gloved hand upon my sister's to walk next.

[Golden Staircase](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_35kv5HOTv/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

"Arabella Rose and Jessamine Ivy." A loud voice boomed.

"Please sister, do not let me fall in the company of these men." Jess whispered to me.

I scoffed in response. "I would never."

Jess placed her foot out in front of her dress as I gracefully went in rhythm with her. As we rounded the corner of the staircase together, I could finally see all of the exquisite gowns and masks placed upon so many beautiful men and women. The plain old ballroom I see every day had turned into a sea of colors and wine. No dress or mask looking the same.

"Oh my." Jess said quietly next to me holding in her gasp.

"I know." I whispered back. "These gowns are breathtaking."

"No Belle. Not the gowns."

I turned my head a tad to not pull focus as I looked upon Jess's face with confusion.

"Him." She spoke even softer, nudging her head ever so slightly to the left of me. "He looks completely captivated by you, Belle."

Furrowing my brows I glanced over at the man she was referring to. At the end of the staircase to my left stood a very very large man. Not large as in someone who enjoys too many feasts or wine. No this man was very tall and dare I say it, buff. For a moment I thought Jess was making a fool of me and that he was in fact staring at my sister instead. However when I moved a tad away from Jess to the left handrail, his brown deep eyes followed.

I squinted at him behind my mask as he smirked in his.

I turned back to Jess. "Captivated? He looks at me like he knows what I look like in my just my corset."

Jess's head whipped on instinct, very clearly drawing attention now as we reached the final four steps of the staircase. "Belle!" She scolded.

I returned my same disapproving look at her before looking back to Mr. Captivating, his smirk even more distinct now under his black mask clearly from seeing he had gained the attention he seeked. Jess quickly let go of my arm as I kept my eyes locked with Mr. Captivating. He took a sip from his wine glass before he disappeared within the sea of glamour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A masked stranger seeks a dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the kudos!! (:

“Jessamine and my dear Arabella!” My mother exclaimed as my sister and I stepped off the last step joining her open arms. 

_ Of course mother is also wearing a light blue gown.  _

“Mother.” We both said in unison. 

“Jess, why that dress looks stunning on you. Arabella it was so very kind of you to lend your dress of  _ welcoming  _ color to your dear little sister.” My mother said with a harsh tone as she eyed my dress. 

“Yes, mother. I do believe it was very kind of me.” I spoke with a quiet smirk as I raised a glass to my lips. 

Mother walked closer to me so only I could hear her as she said, “Arabella Rose, what happened to the pink down I had Camilla set out? Or even the nice yellow one you wore to Cousin Mary’s birthday?” 

“Seemed rather boring.” I said flatly.

“Arabella Rose! If you don’t begin at least attempting to be courted you will disgrace the fam-” 

“Ah! Cousin Belle! Is that you?” a voice behind me exclaimed. 

I turned around squinting in my mask again, to see Cousin Mary, in a  _ of course _ light blue gown. 

_ Did everyone decide to join a light blue dress club and just not tell me? _

“Cousin Mary.” I said while she kissed my right and left cheek. 

“How is Lady Jessamine and who was her bo again? William?” She asked me as she pulled away pulling a wine glass to her lips. 

“Well, I presume. He stayed here at Wickington last month. Jess speaks as if she is awfully fond of him.” I said, very much disinterested in the conversation on my little sister’s love life. 

“Oh my, Belle! Could it be? Could William be the one for Lady Jess? I have just been so eager for a Buckingham wedding! And to think, we all assumed you would be the first one to get married?” Mary said with a tad of disgust. 

I smiled at her softly. “Yes, what an outlandish thought.”

Bringing the glass to my lips I sipped the rich red wine. I began to scan the crowd of masked strangers while utterly ignoring Cousin Mary. While no two dresses looked the exact same it was painfully obvious how many women wore light blue. 

_ Again with this color. When can I escape it?  _

“I am so happy for Lady Jess, she looks marvelous in your old gown.” I turned around to spot Jess with William both of them smirking and laughing behind their masks, looking quite literally like they were having a ball. 

I smiled slightly at the image of Jess looking so happy. “Yes, blue is definitely her color.”

It was true, with her dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes and her fair complexion, she looked absolutely stunning. The gold in the mask complemented the chocolate touches to her hair wonderfully. Of course anyone who wears blue with already gorgeous blue eyes will look stunning however. 

“Pardon me, madam.” A deep velvet voice said to the right of me as I turned back to face Mary to see a stranger in a plain black mask grabbing her pink gloved hand, bringing it to his lips. 

Mary stood there gawking at this man like she had never interacted with anyone of the opposite gender before. I quickly turned to face him as his attention focused on me. 

_ Ah, Mr. Captivated. Couldn’t stay away too terribly long, I see.  _

“Forgive my cousin, sir. She is feeling a tad under the weather.” I said as I shot Mary a look. 

She quickly closed her gaping mouth and proceeded to turn on her charm. 

_ Oh, heavens. Here we go. _

“I apologize sir, I seemed to have lost my train of thought in your raven black curls. I am Mary.” She said, smirking at him as she lowered her head to glance up at him through her pink mask. 

“Oh no, it is me who should apologize. For I was completely, what is the word?” He spoke as he made a slight glance at me. “ _ Captivated,  _ by your beauty.” 

My eyes widened as I quickly realized that Jess and I had not been so discreet as I had presumed. I glanced back at the staircase before continuing my gaze back to the conversation of the dark and mysterious stranger and my cousin. While his attention was focused on my cousin, I took a long glance at him. He was the only one here wearing all and only black. From his trousers, to his undershirt and jacket. The mask was a plain sleek black mask placed so delicately on his very structured face. The mask was rested upon a very prominent nose sliding around dark brown iris with hints of gold in them to match Jess’s mask. Continuing down the mask was pink full lips and a structured chin with a sharp jawline. Going even further stood very wide shoulders with (I hate to agree with Mary on this one but) raven black curls angled around his quite beautiful face. It seems I was slowly turning into Miss Captivated. 

“Dear, I do apologize once again. Mr. Ren, this is my cousin Lady Belle.” My thoughts on this stranger's attractiveness quickly faded as I heard my name and the stranger turned his body towards me as he reached for my hand. 

I placed my hand in his grasp as he brought it up to place his lips to the skin on the back of my hand. His dark eyes met mine under his mask as he smirked at me. “Lady Belle is it?” 

“Lady Arabella. And you are?” I said taking my hand from his grasp and clasping them together to meet the skirt of my dress. 

“Kylo Ren, I presume you are the daughter of Lord Buckingham?” He said as he stepped back and clasped his hands behind his back, imitating my stance. 

“Yes.” I spoke at the same time Mary said, “Oh yes, sir! Lord Buckingham is my dear uncle, a very lovely man. Shall I introduce you to him?” 

I threw her a glare before I turned my focus back to the crowd of colors scanning for anyone to get me out of this desperate situation. 

“That would be lovely, Mary. However the reason I came to introduce myself was in seeking a dance partner.” Mr. Ren spoke again with that deep velvet voice. 

This grabbed my attention as I slowly turned my focus back on the exchange between the two of them. 

Mary quickly patted her blonde updo with her satin gloves, “Yes of course. I am quite the dancer myself, how very courteous of you to ask.” 

Mr. Ren’s eyes quickly flashed to mine and I knew exactly what he was thinking. 

_ No sir. No way. _

I turned my back to the both of them, finding my hair on my shoulders very interesting as I played with my curls slowly trying to walk away unnoticed. 

“Mary, I seem to have given the wrong impression. I came to ask Lady Belle to accompany me on the ballroom floor.” I heard the deep voice say again. 

_ It is Arabella to you, sir.  _

I spotted Jess speaking with Colette as I sauntered over, hoping the kind stranger would catch the hint and simply dance with my cousin. 

He didn’t. 

“Jess!” I said when I reached her. Her head flickered towards me then glancing behind me with a confused look. 

“Belle, what are you doing?” She said gesturing to the man following me over to my sister. 

I smiled as I shot her a look with my eyes. “Why nothing my dear sister. Can I not spend quality time with my little sister and her good friend whom I care so very much for.” At this comment Colette rolled her eyes. 

_ Yes, that was a tad overboard. I see that now.  _

“Lady Belle.” The deep voice said behind me again, clearly did not take him long to catch up with his huge build. 

I swiftly turned around to face him. “It is Arabella, Mr. Ren. Are you lost? Cousin Mary is back over there.” I said pointing back to the place we were standing moments prior. 

“No, and I believe you know why I am over here.” He said sternly. 

“Yes, of course. To introduce you to my sister and her lovely friend from France.” I said as I smiled. His lips formed into a flat tight line, clearly annoyed. 

“This is my sister Jessamine and this is Colette.” I said guestering to both of the women. 

“Hello Lady Jessamine. Hello Colette.” He said in response to my introduction. 

“My my, Lady Belle. Who is your partner here? He is  _ quite  _ captivating.” Jess said, shooting me a mischievous smile. 

To this, Mr. Ren also gave me a mischievous smirk. 

“This is a guest, not my partner. His name is Mr. Ren.” 

“Kylo.” 

This time I was the one who had an annoyed face. 

“Well, Kylo. I do apologize but we must hurry along. Come on Colette.” Jess said as she grabbed her arm and began to quite literally run away. 

_ Great. I have a traitor for a sister.  _

“Lady Belle, a dance if it pleases you.” 

I clasped my hands again looking as disgusted as possible. “Arabella. It does not.” 

“Fine. A dance. I do not care if it pleases you or not.” Mr. Ren said extending a hand out for me to take. 

_ Amazing manners.  _

“Mr. Ren, I already politely declined now if you would just-” 

“Arabella Rose! Come here and speak to your old friend Thomas!” I heard my mother call. 

_ No, no! Not Thomas. Please anyone, but Thomas.  _

I glanced up at the masked stranger again. 

_ Heavens, help me.  _

“On second thought, it pleases me.” I said as I grabbed Mr. Ren’s hand to drag him on the floor. His smirk not going unnoticed. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Arabella  _ Rose _ was it?” He questioned as I guided him to the center of the dance floor. 

I paused as I turned in to him, raising my right hand to meet his left. His eyes met mine through his jet black mask as his hand wrapped around my waist roughly as I gently placed my hand upon his right shoulder. 

“Indeed it was.” 

It was at this moment that I realized I should have worn the gloves mother set out for me, for I enjoyed the feeling of his skin touching mine far too much. 

_ Damn him and his soft touch.  _

“You seem to not take much liking in Lady Belle, how about I call you Rose?” Mr. Ren said in a husky whisper. 

“Arabella, if it pleases you.” I responded, mocking his low tone. 

“It doesn’t Miss Rose.” He said with a slight smirk daring to pull at his lips. 

He shortly fell silent as we danced to the sound of piano playing softly in the background. He actually is quite a lovely dancer. He led the dance in a graceful manner occasionally raising my right arm above my head to twirl me in a circle before rejoining our bodies to go back to waltzing. 

“You look lovely as a lady in red.” His voice pulled me from my trance of his excellent dancing. 

My eyes fluttered back up to meet his, his height towering over me as I eyed him down and then again back up to meet his eyes. “You look rather splendid yourself in black.”

If he enjoyed the compliment his stone cold brown eyes didn’t show it. “I believe Colette should be very upset with you after this.” I said to him as his eyes still showed no emotion. 

“I believe I should not care who Colette is or is not upset with.” He said in a bored tone his eyes never leaving mine as our feet moved in sync. 

“You led her on Mr. Ren. She was growing awfully fond of you.” I said as I tore my eyes away to look around the crowd of dancers. None of them as entranced with their partner as I was. 

“Most women do.” 

I looked back at him sharply. “Mr. Ren, I don’t-” 

“Kylo.” He interrupted me again. “I will not correct you again, so don’t make me.”

I looked at him shocked. “Well excuse me,  _ Kylo. _ I do not find your manners charming whatsoever.” 

“Of course you do.” He spoke as he twirled me again. 

“I don’t know what-” 

“Yes you do. You are defiant. You wear red in a sea of pastel to seek adventure. You have danced with hundreds of men at these balls and hundreds have bored you. You live for the masquerade each year, so you can be someone else, not Lady Arabella of Buckingham. Someone who gets to leave the palace walls. I saw it in you the first moment you stepped out on the staircase. You find my lack of manners, dare I say it,  _ captivating _ . You do not wish to speak to men who worship you, you want someone to go toe to toe with because you get bored easily.” 

As he spoke my eyes never left his, completely in a trance with how he knew me so well in only the matter of minutes. He stepped back, breaking eye contact to twirl me once again, the song beginning to come to an end. 

“You know nothing about me, Kylo Ren.” I said as he twirled me around one last time before bringing me back in his arms. His hand left mine as his left one snaked around my lower back meeting the line of my skirt and corset. His right hand followed his left as he leaned me back, his body hovering over mine. His face leaned carefully over mine as he bent down, his lips meeting my ear. 

“Oh, but I do.” He seductively whispered as his lips lingered on my right cheek for a second before pulling away bringing me with him to place my feet back on the floor. 

He smirked at me as I blinked once again letting him trap me in his trance. 

_ Damn him once again.  _

I turned around to see my mother and father standing off to the side in a conversation with some of their friends. “I believe my mother is calling me, so it was nice meeting you Mr. R- I mean Kylo.” I said as I dipped my head low at him as I bent down slightly. 

“I do not hear of anyone calling for Miss Arabella Rose.” He said smugly glancing at my parents before meeting my eyes again. 

“Yes well, I did hear it so. Again, it was nice meeting you, sir.” I said as I turned around to walk over to my parents, of course hearing heavy boots following closely behind me. 

I rolled my eyes as I reached my parents. 

“Ah! Lady Arabella Rose, I called you earlier to see Thomas! You just missed them.” My mother said in her high pitched tone. 

“How unfortunate.” I said curtly. 

“Yes,  _ quite _ unfortunate.” My mother said eyeing me. 

_ Oh mother. Give it a rest. I will most certainly not be marrying someone as horrid as Thomas.  _

“Arabella, who is your friend here?” My father spoke up, obviously feeling the tension between my mother and I. 

I half turned around seeing Kylo behind me. “Father this is Kylo Ren.” I said as I guestered to Kylo and back to my father. “Kylo this is my father, Lord Buckingham.” 

My father placed his hand out as Kylo moved closer to my side to shake his hand. “Ren? As in Commander Ren? As in Commander Ren, who is the leader of Knights of Ren?”

A small smile pulled at Ren’s lips as I looked at him in disbelief. 

_ Commander? Knight? _

“Yes sir.” 

“Well Commander, how have the Knights been? I imagine they have been training rather hard for the next battle.” My father said before sipping his wine. 

“Yes sir, very hard. We were able to cut off the Resistance at their base and wipe out half of them. However, we lost a few of our own. The First Order is doing everything they can to ensure the citizen’s safety at the moment.” Kylo spoke with such ease. 

“Oh look here they are! Arabella Rose look who it is!” My mother said, clearly  _ not _ understanding the importance of what Commander Ren was saying. 

I turned my head slightly to the right to see Thomas and his mother walking over. 

_ God please help me out of this.  _

I quickly turned back to the left of me to focus my attention back on Kylo.

“Commander.” 

Kylo turned his head to me glancing down to meet my eyes. 

“Would you care for another dance?” I said looking up at him sweetly. 

_ Don’t let me down, now.  _

He looked around me to see who I was painfully trying to avoid and smirked before looking back at me. 

“Miss Rose, why don’t we hold off on the dance floor for a moment and you introduce me to your friend.” 

_ Damn him for a third time. _

I scowled at him as he gave a smug look back in response. 

“Lady Belle. How lovely to see you again.” 

I turned my attention to the voice coming from in front of Kylo and I. There of course, stood Thomas. His blonde hair and green eyes staring at me with a pinched smile and absolutely no mask.  _ How boring. _

“Thomas, how have you been since Cousin Mary’s party?” I asked in a low annoyed tone. 

“I believe this is my que to let you old friends catch up, Belle would you like me to have Joshua refill your glass?” My father said as he straightened his jacket. 

“Yes father.” I said handing him my glass. “Thank you.” I said as he slipped away from the crowd leaving me standing with a blonde man in front of me and a far more intimidating one on my left. 

“I have been well, however I would have been even better if we could have seen more of each other.” Thomas said smiling at me. 

“Yes, well have you met Commander Ren?” I said, completely ignoring his affectionate gesture turning my attention to Kylo. 

“No, I do not believe I have.” Thomas said in an annoyed tone.

“I am Thomas Phillips of Chesterfield.” He said as he raised his hand out to shake Kylo’s. 

Kylo stared at his hand for a moment before Thomas got the hint and pulled his back to rest at his side. Kylo stood completely silent at my side, if he wasn’t so tall and taunting I would have not even noticed him at my side. 

The sound of the piano started slowly calling attention to the people standing on the sides to return to the dance floor. “Lady Belle, may I have this dance?” Thomas said as he returned his arm back in front of me. 

I quickly scooted closer to Kylo as I placed my left hand under his right bicep and my right on top of his right arm. “Oh Thomas, I am terribly sorry. I promised Commander Ren here that I would show him the garden after our dance.” 

Kylo tensed under my touch before looking down at me. “You did?” 

_ Is he kidding? _

I gently squeezed his arm, “Yes, I mentioned it on the dancefloor.  _ Remember? _ ”

He gave me yet another smug smile. “Oh yes, yes. Of course I remember Miss Rose.” 

“Her name is Arabella, sir.” Thomas spoke up. 

Kylo gave him an ugly glare through his mask.

“That’s a shame. Because to me, she is Miss Rose.” He said through clenched teeth. 

“Again, so sorry Thomas!” I said as I pulled Kylo by his arm I was already gripping. 

“Must you be so rude?” I whispered to him condescendingly.

“Must he be so arrogant?” Kylo said quite loudly. 

I replied with a heavy sigh. “You are one to talk,  _ Commander. _ ” 

I opened my mouth to speak again but Kylo’s attention was elsewhere. 

“Lord Buckingham.” Kylo said, completely ignoring me. 

“Commander. Here you are Lady Belle.” My father said as he placed his hand out to give me a glass full of red liquid. 

I removed my hands from Kylo’s arm to grab the glass. “Thank you, father.” I said as I glared at Kylo bringing the glass to my lips.

“Lord Buckingham. I wanted to thank you in person for your invitation to stay at Wickington until the war was over. I think my Knights and I should be quite comfortable here.” Kylo said, keeping his attention on my father. 

_Commander Ren? Staying at Wickington? Until the_ **end** _of the war!?_

At the conversation taking place right in front of me, the glass slipped from my hands to shatter all over the floor, the red liquid splashing all over the floor with a wicked  _ crack! _

The sound that followed the shattered glass was somehow worse as I heard “Arabella Rose!” coming from a very disappointed mother. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you quite alright?” I heard my father’s voice say over the commotion of a stupid and quite  _ slippery _ glass that had shattered all over the floor. 

“Yes, father. Do you mind calling Joshua over to sweep up this mess?”  _ Mother is going to hang me in the morning for this instance.  _

I watched as my father excused himself from Kylo and swiftly went around the corner down the stairs to locate Joshua. 

“Rose, your mother-” Kylo began.

I turned my head to face a woman who looked very angry coming my way resembling my mother. “Arabella Rose!” She snapped once again. 

“Why yes of course, Commander! The garden is this way!” I said loudly, gaining everyone’s attention, making it quite obvious I had no intention of speaking to my mother about the glass as I grabbed his coat arm and pulled him to follow me. I hurriedly and gracefully walked through the crowd smiling when needed as I desperately tried to escape my mother. 

“My my, this garden must be quite the view since you have used it twice now to get out of a conversation you didn’t want to be present in. That or you must really like to spend time with me, look at you dragging me about.” He said as we reached the glass door that entered the garden. 

“Believe it or not,  _ Commander _ . You happen to be my only escape route here.” I spoke as I shot him a wicked glare while opening the door and slipping through it to face the fresh cool air outside. 

“You keep referring to me as Commander like it is an awful title. Most girls would be so pleased to find out they are in talks with someone of high rank.” He said as he followed me through the door shutting it behind him with ease. 

“Oh please. Because you are of ‘high rank’ I am supposed to ball all over you? You must have me confused with Cousin Mary,  _ Commander. _ ” I said while giving him the slightest of smirks. 

_ Who does he think he is?  _

_ Commander Ren, leader of the First Order and Knights of Ren.  _

_ Oh shut up.  _

“You know I could never confuse you with another woman, Miss Rose.” He said as he followed me down the white marble steps to the pathway. 

“Flattery will get you absolutely nowhere, Mr. Ren.” I said as I led him over to the rose bush. 

“How many times must I tell that pretty little mouth of yours to call me Kylo. You must know by now I hate repeating myself.” He responded as he followed me. 

I stopped walking for a moment, pausing in front of the roses. “Is that a threat?” 

“If it pleases you.” He said while smirking at me once more. 

I didn’t respond as I looked back down at the roses eyeing them carefully. The vibrant red matching perfectly with my dress. I watched as Kylo moved his hands to a certain rose, the biggest one to be exact, it looked as if it had just recently bloomed to the fullest. He gently bent down, eyeing it as he plucked it from the bush. 

“Don’t! These are for admiring not touching.” I said swatting his hand away as he grasped the lonely rose in his hand. 

“I am not the best at admiring from afar Miss Rose. Once I see something I want, I usually ruin it.” He said flatly. 

“That is quite the life motto to live by. Quite horrid indeed.” I said stepping back as he leaned in closer. 

“How about a gift for the hostess of the masquerade?” He said while placing the rose in front of me guestering for me to take it. 

“Have you gone mad? This is my rose garden, I do not accept presents that are already mine.” 

“A rose, for  _ my  _ rose.” He said ignoring my outburst over the flowers. 

“ _ Your  _ rose?” I said as I continuously stepped backwards, a fountain hitting my back now, trapping me. 

He stepped closer, my face level with his chest until he bent down to reach my eyes. He slowly slid his hand behind my hair as he found the ribbon to my mask. He pulled on it as it came unravelling down my face, like a curtain to the theatre exposing what everyone is there to see. He caught the mask in his left hand as he raised his right to slide the rose behind my ear, his face so close I could feel the breath from his mouth. His eyes moved from the flower to my eyes, down to my lips, and up to meet my eyes again before he pulled away and took a few steps back. The intimate moment clearly not fazing him at all. 

I touched the rose in my hair and looked back at him. 

He returned the look then looked around the garden again before peering back to me. “I would like the grand tour of the Wickington Garden please. Since I will be staying here with you and your family after all.” 

_ Staying here?  _

_ How could I forget?  _

_ Damn him for using his stupid rosy charm to distract me.  _

_ Pun most certainly not intended.  _

“Yes, of course. And when were you planning on telling me you were to stay here until the  _ end of the war _ ?” I said hastily as I walked over to him guiding him back to the path. 

He followed closely behind me, “You never asked. Which is probably why you also did not know of my title.” He said bored. 

“I did not realize that is something that should be asked on the dance floor.” I said as I rolled my eyes at him. 

“It most certainly is, much like the topic of what you look like only in your corset.” He said while staring at me waiting for my reaction. 

I gasped as I flicked my eyes to him, my mask no longer hiding my red horribly mortified cheeks. “How in the hell did you-” 

“Language, Miss Rose. We wouldn’t want all of England's most eligible bachelors knowing of your potty mouth, now would we?” Ren said as he leaned up against a statue crossing his arms, smirking, of course. 

“To hell with  _ my  _ mouth. Let’s talk about yours and how you knew what I said.” 

“I already told you, I know you more than you think.” He said as he ran his fingers through his black locks, mask still perfectly sculpting his face. 

“You were looking at me as if I was a piece of meat, I do not find anything wrong with that statement.” I said while crossing my arms glaring up at him. 

“I do not find anything wrong with that statement either, Miss Rose.” He said holding his hands up in defense as I walked over to him to continue the tour. 

He walked closer to me and dipped his head for his mouth to meet my ear, “especially since I intend to find out.” He whispered in his low velvet tone. 

I turned around and glared at him for the millionth time that night. “Tour is over.” 

“Oh, Damn. And how badly I wanted to see the daisies!” He said in a sarcastic tone, throwing his hand in the air for extra dramatics. 

“You. Are. Impossible.” I spoke irritated. 

“The best ones are.” He said as he followed me back up the marble steps. “Are you really going to go back in there with your mother and lover Thomas?” 

“Thomas is  _ not  _ my lover and mother has probably gone to bed. The party came to an end moments ago.” 

“Does that mean Cousin Mary has gone as well?” He asked me with pure curiosity. 

I scowled at him, “I would suppose so, you had your chance with her, though I am sure there will be another. Mary doesn’t know how to stand her ground once a handsome man shows interest.” 

“Handsome, you say?” He said with a suggestive tone. 

I turned to look at him again, my hand resting on the doorknob. “Ren, I am not a fool. I know when a man is aware of his attractiveness, surely you do not need to hear it from me.” 

“Yes, of course I know I am a rather dashing young lad.” He said following behind me inside my home. “However, I like the way it sounds upon your lips.” 

I turned to face him again, my mask still in his hand as I reached out for it. 

“You talk about my lips an awful lot, Ren. Anything else you would like to tell me about them?” I said smirking at him this time. 

Not missing a beat, he returned the smirk placing the mask in my outstretched hand, “I have  _ plenty _ to say, Miss Rose.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello how what is everyone doing in quarantine, I am desperate for new hobbies so I don't go insane!


	5. Chapter 5

My hand held a firm grasp on my mask after he placed it in my hand. 

“Do tell.” I responded as Kylo looked around at the diminishing crowd exiting through the grand doors of Wickington before he reached his hand up untying the sleek black ribbon around his head to remove the matte black mask from his eyes. Somehow the black gaze he held in the mask now looked softer, possibly even nice. He looked at me for a moment before his tongue ran across his bottom lip, staring at me like he didn’t know what to say next. 

“Another time. You should get some rest.” He decided on as he held his elbow out for me to grasp. 

I crossed my hands over my chest before sternly saying, “I believe I can find my way to my bedroom all by myself, Ren. I have been doing it for the past twenty-two years, believe it or not.”

“Perhaps you show me to mine, then?” He spoke before placing his arm back out to me to take. 

I rolled my eyes at him instead. “I suppose. But only and I mean  _ only  _ because you were willing to to help me avoid my mother.” 

I stepped out in front of him guestring for him to follow as his long legs quickly caught up. “And dear old Thomas, how could you forget about him?” He said, and though he was behind not within my sight, I could hear the smirk placed upon his lips. 

“Believe me Commander, I try to forget him always.” I said as he continued the journey beside me, eyeing me slightly as I spoke of Thomas. 

We reached the empty dance floor as I saw my parents saying their goodbyes to the last few guests at the door. “Why?” 

His question snapped me out watching my parents fake departures sealed with kisses on both cheeks and sometimes even a warming hug. My eyes met his as we reached the bottom step. “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me. Why do you wish to forget of Thomas?” He questioned turning his head back to the focus of the immense staircase. 

I returned my focus back to the staircase as well, thinking.  _ Why do I despise Thomas so much? _

“I do not believe that is any of your concern.” I said moving slowly up the next few stairs as Kylo slowed his pace to continue beside me. 

“Of course it is. If I am to stay here at Wickington, until the end of the war, then you are my eyes and ears to all of the gossip passing throughout these halls. He seems somewhat of an average lad, what is so horrible about him?” 

I huffed in response reaching the top of the stairs, before leading him to the right. “Yes,  _ very  _ average.” 

“Aw, Miss Rose. Do you suggest you are too  _ captivatingly  _ beautiful for Thomas? I did not see you as so shallow.” Kylo said, still standing next to me.

I stopped in my tracks and he paused his walk as well, both of us turning into each other. “Have you gone mad?” I shrieked at him throwing my hands in the air in question for extra dramatics. 

He, of course, gave a half smile. “Not quite.” 

“The way I feel about Thomas has nothing to do with his looks. That is in such poor taste of you to say.” I said, disgusted with his accusation as I turned back around continuing to his room. I picked up my pace, hoping he would catch the hint. He did not as he caught up with me in two steps walking next to me again. 

“Then what is it?” Kylo pressed again. 

I stopped in front of the second door on the right. “Your room, Ren. Goodnight.” I said as I guestered to the door and tried to walk past him as he caught my wrist spinning me back around. 

“Kylo, let-” 

He clasped a hand over my mouth as he opened the door to his room and snuck me in before closing the door quietly. Hand still on my mouth, he turned to face me as me backed me up into the door. 

“If I let you go, promise me you won’t scream.” He spoke softly in the poorly lit room. 

I looked at him, my wide scared eyes eventually rolling in annoyance at his request.

He gave me a stern look. “Promise. If you lie to me, it will not end well in your favor.”

I huffed against his hand before saying a muffled, “pruhmish”

He eyes me once again, his dark eyes boring into mine as he slowly backed his hand away from my mouth, holding it slightly above me, in case I decide to scream anyway. I gave him an annoyed look before saying, “I am not a stupid woman, Kylo. I will not scream. You really think I want to be found in a man’s bedroom anyway? Especially a Commander’s?” 

“You being found in my bedroom can be arranged for another time.” He started as I stuck my tongue out in disgust, “However, for the time being, I need someone’s help.” 

“And you couldn’t have asked my father for help? What in the  _ hell  _ can I do to assist you in any way?” I angrily whispered back. 

“Again, Miss Rose. I can think of  _ plenty  _ of ways you can assist me.” He said a smirk placed upon his lips once again. 

“Heavens, get on with it Commander. I do not believe you snuck me in here to make inappropriate comments all night.” 

“Soon, you will be begging me to make inappropriate comments to you all hours of the night, however I need your  _ assistance  _ with something else right now.” He spoke softly before his hand brushed my hips to lock the door. 

He returned his attention back to me, “There is a spy from the Resistance in Wickington, that is why I am here.” 

I blinked at him very confused. “That is impossible. Wickington has been behind the First Order from the very beginning. Snoke gained our alliance and took our troops before anyone else.”

“Hm. I am impressed with your knowledge, Miss Rose. This is precisely why I picked you to help me. I need your expertise on everyone who comes in and out of Wickington and their backgrounds.” 

“This sounds like a job for a more  _ social  _ type. I usually keep to myself, have you spoken of this to my father?” I asked carefully. 

He looked annoyed. “Snoke told me to come here and see who would know the ins and outs of Wickington to find the spy. I chose you  _ because _ you are not the social butterfly type. Do you really think your mother or Lady Jessamine could keep enough focus to catch the spy or would their social status get in the way? Your father is too busy with supplying your town supplies during this war. It has to be you. I know how you feel about Wickington, you do not want to see it crumble due to a snake in the grass.” 

I bit my lip at this brand new information as I dropped my eyes to the floor. 

_ This cannot be happening. _

Kylo’s large hands grasped my chin lifting my eyes to his as he leaned in closer. “Help me, Miss Rose. You’re my only hope.” 

_ Damn he is good. How could anyone resist helping when you phrase it that way? _

I closed my eyes, biting my lip again. “Okay, okay. I will help you.” 

He let out a breath I did not know he had been holding as he backed away. “We can begin tomorrow.” He said as he walked over to his drawer, his clothes already being placed in it from his footmen. He pulled out some clothes as he reached up to remove his tie. 

I cleared my throat at him as he glanced up. “Am I free to go, Commander?”

He gave me another soft smile as he walked over and unlocked the door, cracking it open slightly. “One more thing, Arabella.” 

I placed my hand on the doorknob as I looked at him before making my escape, “Yes?” 

“About Thomas-” 

I huffed in annoyance again. “Goodnight Ren.” I whispered to him and I slipped through his door quietly running down the hall to my room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be writing another story, maybe one that actually takes place in space where Kylo has the force? Would anyone be open to this???

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading this! I didn't think literally anyone would read this story. It's my first one I've wrote on ao3 so please work with me. I'm trying to figure it all out. I will be updating the tags more as I write the story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!! <3


End file.
